


What Jonny can't control.

by KanerTazerFluff



Category: Kaner/Tazer - Fandom, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, Sad, Sex, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanerTazerFluff/pseuds/KanerTazerFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of Big Spoon, so if you haven't read that yet, probably read it first!</p><p>It seems like Jonny can do anything. Play hockey, lift weights, eat healthy, cook, clean do laundry, and most importantly take care of Kaner but Jonny cant control everything. After Kaner pops the question after a traumatic experience in Big Spoon, Jonny and Kaner are in love and ready to make the commitment but not everyone is so thrilled. Jonnys parents are outraged, they thought this was just a  phase and they refuse to give the blessing. Jonny, usually so tough, starts to break down in the midst of the drama.  He doesn't think he can handle living like that. Will his parents come around? Meanwhile, Kaner is up for the world scoring title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Jonny can't control.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Kaners parents actual names so they're Rod and Deb now...

Jonny looks into Kaners glowing eyes. His mouth is smiling ear to ear as he waits for Jonnys response.  
Jonny smiles back at him, confidently, proudly.  
"Yeah, yeah little man, I will." Jonny says following with a laugh.  
Kaner jumps on top of Jonny. Jonny wraps his arms around Kaners waist and leans back on the bench. Kaner sits up on Jonnys lap, cupping Jonnys face in his hands. Jonny waits for him to say something but he doesn't. He just smiles.  
Jonny takes Kaners hands off his face and leans forward, totally swooping Kaner between his legs flat. He kisses him.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Jonny says, hovering his face over Kaners.  
"You're not the lucky one, Toews." Kaner says, wrapping his arms around Jonnys neck.  
Before they had time to embrace anymore, Sharpy turns the corner.  
"Whoa," he jokes.  
"PDA, guys." he laughs. Normally Jonny would push Kaner off of him that that point and try and gain his composure back but Jonny smiles at Sharpy and pulls Kaner upright.  
"You okay, littly buddy?" Sharpy says sitting next to Jonny.  
Kaner just leans his head on Jonnys chest like a shy kid.  
"He's a little rattled but he's okay." Jonny says stroking his hair.  
Sharpy laughs at how gay they're being right now but he loves seeing them that happy, like all the rest of the guys.  
"You better thank Saader when you get back Kaner." Shapry says broadly.  
"Why?" Kaner says complacent in the crease of Jonnys neck.  
"He nailed Cooke. I mean flat wrecked him!"  
Kaners smile drains. He doesn't like people getting hurt. He knows Cooke deserved it but he would have preferred a suspension.  
"Is he out?" Jonny asks.  
"Shattered collar bone. Probably the rest of the season." Sharpy seems satisfied.  
Kaner puckers his lips.  
Jonny smiles but doesn't let Kaner see.  
It's quiet for a minute. Jonny and Kaner start smirking again.  
"What?" Sharpy starts looking uncomfortable.  
"Should we tell him?" Jonny leans his head on Kaners.  
"Tell me what?" Sharpy asks confused.  
"We're getting Married, Sharpy!" Kaner yells lifting himself up from Jonnys chest.  
Sharpy looks at them, trying to figure if they were being serious.  
"Really?" he asks.  
Jonny nods, so Sharpy knows it's for real.  
A smile starts growing on Sharpys face.  
He reaches his hand out and shakes Jonnys shoulder. "Congratulations!"\  
Jonny laughs a little embarrassed.  
"I don't know what I am getting myself into, spending the rest of my life with this one." Jonny cracks sarcastically as he pokes Kaner in the side.  
"I liked you a lot better 10 seconds ago." Kaner flirts back.  
"Well you're stuck with me forever now!" Jonny stands up and picks Kaner up with him. He yells in pain, Jonny had totally forgotten why they were here in the first place.  
"Oh geez, Kaner are you okay? Im sorry." he say seriously.  
"I'm fine, Jonny." Kaner moans.  
Kaner wraps his feet around Jonnys back and nudges his way back up Jonnys chest. He kisses him on the mouth, once, twice, three times. They don't get too gooey as they know Sharpy is right there and they're in public.  
"I love you." Kaner says.  
"I love you." Jonny says back.  
Sharpy stands behind them, smiling.  
They look at eachother for a minute before Sharpy breaks the silence.  
"Sorry to break up your little love fest but we gotta skat, the car is runnin'" he says.  
Jonny and Patrick both completely ignore him, too lost in eachothers gaze, overwhelmed with happiness.  
Sharpy realizes and begins to walk out of the hall. As much as the two want to sit here for a while longer, they know nobody else will pick them up at this hour.  
Jonny tries to put Patrick down but he hangs on.  
Jonny rolls his eyes. Kaner loves being carried around but Jonny has never been one to get very lovey in public but he knows he cant ruin the moment. He follows Sharpy out, holding Kaner on his hip.  
Sharpy and Tazer both look slightly embarrassed but they just avoid eye contact. Kaner on the other hand has never looked more satisfied in his life, the little bastard.  
"Does this mean we have to deal with this 24/7 now?" Sharpy asks as they walk out the hospital doors.  
"Every minute of every day, Sharpmeister!" Kaner yells.  
Jonny laughs at how stupid it sounded.  
He follows it up with:  
"It's cold as balls out here!"  
"Kaner, shush!" Jonny says, not wanting any more extra attention aside from what they're already getting.  
Kaner laughs almost demonically.  
"Maybe I should run while I can." Jonny pulls at Kaner.  
"You'd miss me." Kaner giggles.  
"My sides wouldn't." Jonny snaps.  
Kaner huffs and covers Jonnys mouth with his hand. Jonny takes one arm around from Kaner and rips at it. This causes him to lose his balance and the two tumble down to the asphalt.  
Jonny laughs and Kaner groans again but breaks out into laughter too.  
"Get up." Jonny says pulling on his arm.  
Sharpy pretends he isn't with them.  
"Make me." Kaner lays hard into the concrete.  
"I will just leave you here then." Jonny lets go and starts to turn around.  
"Jonny," he says. Jonny looks at him.  
"P-P-P-lease don't do this to me." he sticks his lip out. Big Daddy is one of Kaners favorite movies and he pulls off the puppy dog face perfectly. Jonny almost even feels bad, almost.  
Jonny helps Kaner up this time.  
"And how long should we expect you to be in this disgusting bubbly phase?" Sharpy asks.  
Neither of the guys answer.  
Sharpy opens the door and motions them to get in.  
They both climb in the back which makes Sharpy snort. He gets behind the wheel.  
"So, you gonna be able to fly out with us tomorrow?" Sharpy asks, pulling out of the lot.  
"Yeah, I'm cleared." Kaner says more seriously.  
"Good. You're the only one who can put the puck past Holtby."  
It's only then Kaner realizes who they're playing, the Caps. He and Ovi are still in a scoring race. Kaner really wants to take it before his 23rd birthday, to be the youngest American player to ever lead it. He has a month and a half but Ovi doesn't slow down.  
Kaner looks suddenly uncomfortable with the thought. Jonny knows why and doesn't say anything.  
It's quiet for a moment. Sharpy catches on that they don't wanna talk about the game.  
"So when did you decide this?" Sharpy asks off topic.  
Kaner and Jonny look at eachother.  
"Huh?" Jonny asks.  
"Like when did decide you were getting married?"  
"Right before you showed up." Kaner sneers.  
Sharpy glances back at them, wondering if they were kidding.  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Yup." Kaner says.  
"Sorry to ruin your moment." Sharpy says completely serious.  
"It's only one of many!" Jonny exclaims before he can let Kaner say something obnoxious to Sharpy.  
Kaner smiles at Jonny, being all cheesy.  
"So your place?" Sharpy asks at the intersection. Duh. Where else would they be at 1 in the morning? But Sharpy just really wanted off the topic.  
"Yeah." Jonny says.  
"Wait." Kaner says.  
"My truck is still at the rink."  
Sharpy turns sharply to the road to the rink. Luckily there was no cars coming.  
"Jesus." Jonny says being thrown against the door.  
Sharpy drops them off at the rink.  
"Thanks, buddy. I owe you one." Jonny says, talking to Sharpy from the open window.  
"Don't worry about it." Sharpy says, humbly.  
"Can I at least give you-" Jonny says pulling out his wallet but Sharpy cuts him off.  
"No, Jonny. Seriously, It's fine."  
"Are you sure?" Jonny asks feeling guilty.  
"You'd do it for me." Sharpy says.  
Jonny smiles.  
"Well thanks again, man." Jonny holds out his hand, Sharpy shakes it through the window.  
Kaner is just hanging behind on Jonnys back.  
"Bye, Kaner."  
"Thanks, Sharp." He says.  
"Alright, get outta here." Sharpy jokes.  
The guys wave and walk to Kaners hummer. It's nearly frozen to the ground in the  
now empty lot.  
Jonny climbes driver seat, as always.  
Kaner grabs his jacket from the back and wraps himself in if before climbing shotgun.  
The snow has slowly started falling, just tiny little flakes.  
Jonny waits for the engine to heat up for a second.  
"Gettin chilly out there." Jonny says.  
"Here." Kaner says, grabbing another jacket from the back.  
Jonny tries to put It on. It's tight and his arms stick out 4 inches to his wrist. Kaner laughs.  
"Best I got, Jonny boy."  
Jonny laughs too.  
"Thanks." Jonny kisses Kaner then puts the car in drive.  
Jonny takes the side road home. Not sure why. So it takes an extra 10 minutes but they don't mind.  
Jonny opens the door and a heat rush creates steam in the doorway. Really cold. Jonny pulls Kaner in and slams the door.  
Jonny looks at Kaner. His face is pretty red. Probably from the hit. He has tiny snow flakes resting on his head and on his eye lashes. Jonny laughs when he sees them. He tries to swipe them off but they obviously just melt.  
Kaner gives Jonny the 'R u Fuckig serius' look.  
"Don't make that face." Jonny says. Kaner keeps his expression still.  
"Stop it." Jonny says giggling. Kaner nearly cracks but keeps straight.  
"Kaner, knock it off!" Jonny says louder.  
After that doesn't work, Jonny grabs him and pulls him into him, tickling his sides and stomach.  
Kaner tries not to laugh but starts cracking up. Jonny plays with him for a good five minute, making sure to not be too rough. He finally let's him go and his face is even redder but he has a huge glowing smile.  
"You suck." He says.  
"But you loooove me." Jonny mimics Kaners catch phrase in a high pitched voice.  
"Shut up." Kaner laughs.  
Jonny grabs Kaners arm.  
"You shut up." Jonny nails Kaners mouth with his own.  
"Or I'll make you." Jonny jokes.  
"Do it." Kaner jumps.  
Kaner unexpectedly pecks Jonnys lips and then runs away up the stairs.  
Jonny huffs and then chases him. He narrows him into the bedroom and then tackles him on the bed.  
"Good thing you're cute, you little asshole." Jonny flirts.  
Kaner gets a pretend offended look on his face.  
Before they can play anymore, the house phone rings, which is weird because nobody calls that, especially at 1:30am.  
Kaner grunts as Jonny gets up to pick it up.  
"Hello?" Jonny asks slowly into the speaker.  
"Jonny? Is Kaner okay? I have tried calling your phones. I saw the game and-" she babbles, in a panic.  
"Deb, Deb, Kaner is fine." Jonny calms her down.  
She's sighs.  
"He just got a little rattled, that's all. You wanna talk to him?"  
"Oh, thank God. Sure, thanks Jonny."  
Jonny hands Kaner the phone.  
"Hi, mom."  
"Oh baby, are you okay?" She asks again. Jonny can hear.  
"I'm fine, mom" Kaner says, still kind of laughing.  
"What, why do you sound so happy? What's going on?"  
"Oh nothing." Kaner says, like a gooing teenage girl.  
"Patrick Edward Kane." She says harshly.  
Kaner motions for Jonny to come over.  
Jonny sits on the bed next to him. He puts the phone on speaker.  
"I'm gonna put you on speaker, okay?" He says even though he's already done it.  
Deb doesnt say anything.  
"Mom, I have something to tell you." Kaner says still bubbly.  
"Might want to sit down." He adds.  
Jonny suddenly grows nervous. How will she act?  
"Patrick..." She says wondering.  
"Trust me." He says.  
"Okay..."  
"Mom," Kaner looks at Jonny, waiting for approval.  
Jonny nods.  
"Mom, Jonny and I are getting married!" He practically yells.  
Deb is silent for a moment though they swear they can hear the shock in the empty space. Kaner waits excitedly while a lump grows in Jonnys throat. Deb has always loved Jonny and accepted them but this is real. It's real, now.  
"Patrick, I..." She is crying but not in an upset way.  
"You better not be joking with me." She says sounding happily.  
"I'm not kidding, mom." Kaner says, smiling at the ground.  
"Oh my God." She says, now laughing. Jonny lightens.  
"Congratulations!" She is laughing hysterically.  
"Thanks." Kaner says a little embarrassed.  
"I can't believe this!"  
"I'm so happy for you!"  
"Both of you!"  
Jonny laughs.  
"Thanks, mom." Jonny jokes.  
"Oh, Jonny are you sure you're ready? He's a handful."  
"Uh!" Kaner sneers.  
Jonny busts out laughing.  
"I think I can handle it." Jonny says.  
"Bless your heart." She says. Jonny wraps his arm around Kaners shoulder.  
"I'm coming out!" She says randomly.  
"Why?" Kaner asks.  
"I just wanna see you."  
"Both." She adds  
"I will catch a plane In the morning." She says excitedly.  
Kaner laughs. "Okay."  
"Oh honey, I am so excited! Do you want me to tell your dad-oh no you should tell him in person!" She jumps.  
"Yeah." Kaner says, knowing full way she won't be able to keep her mouth shut.  
"Oh Patrick. I'm so proud of you."  
Kaner smiles. So does Jonny.  
"Okay, well were going to bed." Kaner says plainly.  
"Alright, lovey. Get some sleep. I love you."  
"Love you too, mom."  
"Bye sweetheart."  
Kaner hangs up the phone.  
"Awe yeah better get some sleep, lovey." Jonny mocks.  
Kaner blushes.  
Jonny pushes him down on the bed.  
He gets up and starts peeling his clothes off.  
Kaner watches and makes no attempt of hiding it. Jonny looks him dead in the eyes as he strips. When he is in all nothing but boxers he comes over to Kaner and starts taking his clothes off too. Kaner let's him do all the work.  
First the pants. Then Jonny makes his way up. First jacket, second, finally the t shirt. He leaves Kaner in just his muscle shirt and boxers.  
Jonny walks out and gets a glass of water. He comes back in and stands in the doorway.  
"Get ready." Jonny drinks it slowly. He let's some of it dribble down onto his bare chest. Kaner is getting anxious. He licks his lips, waiting patently.  
Jonny dims the lights almost all the way, just enough to see shapes.  
He slowly walks toward Kaner and shoves him on the bed. Jonny pulls his white tank top over his head. He litterally picks Kaner up and pulls him on his feet.  
Jonny starts high. He pushes Kaners back against the icy wall. It makes him shiver. Jonny slowly kisses his lips. He bites Kaners bottom lip, hard, pulling it. He teases his lips with the tip of his tongue.  
Jonny slides his hand down to Kaners frontals. They are already bulging. He tickles it on the outside, with the tips of his fingers. Kaners Dick flinches a little.  
Jonny puts his face in Kaners neck. Licking it softly then sucking, kissing. Kaner falls completely into his trust. He let's one hand guide up Jonnys back, squeezing at the coming bruises. He moans.  
Jonny slowly kneels down, sliding his tounge all the way down Kaners chest, until he reaches his destination.  
He slides Kaners boxers down around his thighs. Kaner tenses at the cool breeze.  
Jonny stretches his hands and goes to work.  
He puts one hand on the shaft and starts pumping. Gaining speed with each thrust. Kaner is swaying a little. Jonny goes harder, then he is pounding. So hard. Kaners penis starts spraying white cum all over Jonnys chest. Jonny doesn't slow down. He starts to stand up but keeps thrusting with one hand. He kisses Kaners lips, who can barely hold himself up. He bends down, trying to stay on Jonnys lips. He can't hold it anymore. Another huge splash of cum hits Jonny in the leg.  
Jonny gets it in his fingers and heads back down. Kaner is already exhausted but captain serious doesn't half ass things.  
He moves his hands down to Kaners hips, dragging the white liquid all over them. Then brings them back and squeezes before popping the end in his mouth. He teases it with his tounge. He pulls it in and out of all the different parts of his mouth, then licks all around with the bottom of his tongue. Kaner is shaking. His legs are about to give way. Jonny gives his Dick one last jump and Kaner collapses.  
Jonny is still hungry. He grabs Kaner and throws him down on his stomach on the bed. He groans, half from his injury and half at eagar Jonny.  
Jonny straddles him.  
"This might hurt, you little bastard." Jonny says as he sets up his own boner.  
"Ready?" Jonny asks as a question even though it really isn't.  
Jonny shoves his rock into Kaners ass. Jonny thrusts hard. Kaner groans in pain but goes along with it. He tries his best to play but through the pain and exhaustion, its short lived. Jonny got off twice before Kaner totally fell limp.  
Jonny pulls out, barely having broke a sweat.  
"Tired already?" Jonny teases but feeling satisfied at his performance.  
Kaner pants, now on his back.  
"That wasn't even fair." He caughs out.  
Jonny laughs demonically.  
"It never is, is it, Kaner?"  
"No." He says still huffing.  
Jonny pulls on his sweat pants and doesn't even bother cleaning himself up.  
Kaner finally catches his breath enough. He pulls clean boxers on and climbs in bed next to Jonny, who's breath has already evened out.  
Jonny pulls him close to him.  
"I think you need to work out more." Jonny jokes.  
"I don't know you do that." Kaner says finally catching up to his breath.  
Jonny always beats Kaner at sex. Jonny could go all night while Kaner gets exhausted from ejaculating once.  
"Feel these, Kaner." Jonny takes Kaners hand and guides it over his perfectly toned abs.  
"Lay off the French toast and apple juice and Maybe one day you'll keep up."  
Kaner squints his eyes though he knows Jonny can't see.  
"Feeling extra cocky tonight, asshat?" Kaner says, snapping.  
"Just for you." Jonny laughs.  
It's funny. Jonny is never the cocky one. Except around Kaner. While usually Kaner is just cocky all the time but Jonny is right. He can't keep up.  
Kaner falls dead asleep in Jonnys arms.  
Jonny kisses his head, just because he can't sleep without kissing his man goodnight. Then Jonny falls asleep too.  
"Morning." Jonny says, already up as Kaner finally wakes up. He's been waiting for an hour.  
"Hey." Kaner smiles.  
"Your mom called this morning, she will be in around ten."  
"What time is it?"  
"7:30."  
"What time do we fly?"  
"2."  
"Is she staying here?" Kaner asks obloviously.  
"Just while were gone tonight. They're leaving in the Morning before we get back."  
"Oh yeah, they." Kaner says, stretching.  
"Has she even told your dad?" Jonny asks.  
"You know as much as I do."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"About telling him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, a little I guess. It's just, you know, your dad always jokes with you about girls when you're a little kid and then, you know." Kaner sighs.  
Jonny stays quiet.  
"I mean, don't get me wrong. He is fine with it. It might not be what he wants but he accepts it and he loves you. He isn't ashamed of it. It's just gonna be kinda awkward telling him."  
Jonny walks over and starts rubbing Kaners shoulders.  
"I guess I should call my parents too, huh?" Jonny asks.  
"Probably." Kaner says.  
Jonny groans. He knows his parents know about he and Kaner, that he is gay or whatever but he still is nervous.  
Jonny uses the house phone.  
"Hello?" His dad answers.  
"Hey, dad." He says not near as bubbly as Kaner was.  
"Oh, Hey, Jonny, what's up?"  
"I have some news, actually. Is mom around?"  
Jonny can hear his dad call his mom.  
"Hey, J!" She says, loudly even though he can tell he is on speaker.  
"Hey, mom. So I have something to tell you..."  
"Well what is it, Sweety?" She says.  
Jonny takes a deep breath.  
"I um...proposed to Patrick yesterday."  
Kaner watches, smiling.  
They're quiet.  
"And he said yes." Jonny starts smiling a little.  
"What!?" They both say simotainiously, and not in a good way. Jonny is confused.  
"Yeah I mean, I think Its time. I think were ready."  
"Jonathan! I swear you better be joking." His dad practically yells into the phone.  
Kaners face has gone from happy to almost scared.  
"No, why? What's wrong?" Jonny asks with a lump in stomach.  
"Jonathan Toews! You cannot get married to a man! We won't allow it!" His mom jumps in.  
Jonny is speechless.  
"But why?" Jonny asks innocently.  
"We won't stand for it! That's wrong!" His mom screams.  
Kaner sits completely petrified.  
Jonnys bottom lip starts to quiver.  
"I thought you were okay with this?" Jonny struggles to keep his composure.  
"We thought this was a phase. We never expected you to actually get married, you have to change your mind, Jonny!" His mom pleads.  
A tear streams down Jonnys face.  
"It's not like that, mom."  
"You can't throw your life away like that! All of your accomplishments will mean nothing!" She complains.  
Jonny doesn't even know what to say.  
"Jonathan, If you marry that man, I will beat you both, senseless. We raised you better than that." He says sternly.  
Jonny stands up.  
"Are you Fucking serious!? You know It's my life, and if you do anything to Patrick, I will kill you!" Jonny screams, tears flooding his cheeks.  
"Jonny hang up." Kaner says calmly but Jonny ignores him.  
"Than you better not Fucking marry him!" He yells back.  
"Listen here you son of a bitch-" Jonny can't say anymore when Kaner grabs the phone from him and hangs it up.  
"Jonny, stop. Calm down." He is up pacing angrily around the room.  
"How could they Fucking say that!?" He screams. Kaner stands up and takes his arm. He leads him and makes him sit on the bed. Kaner puts his hands on Jonnys shoulders.  
"Listen to me, it doesn't matter what they think, okay?" Kaner holds strong.  
"They're my parents, Kaner!" Jonny cries.  
"And they're wrong, okay? They can't control you anymore."  
"Why would they do this?" Jonny calms down a little.  
Kaner shakes his head.  
"I don't know, Jonny."  
Jonny leans his head foward on Kaners mid stomach. Kaner puts one hand on Jonnys head, rubbing his hair.  
Jonny quietly starts crying into Kaners shirt. Kaner sits down on Jonnys knee and wraps his arms around Jonnys neck, letting him lean his head on Kaners chest.  
"It's okay, bud." Kaner rubs Jonnys back.  
Kaner has never seen Jonny cry before. He has never been in this situation but he knows what to do, since Jonny has done it to him so many times.  
Jonny tries to stop crying but can't.  
"Jonny, buddy. Stop."  
It hurts Kaner to see Jonny in this kind of pain. He is usually just so tough.  
"I'm sorry, Kaner." He says, lifting his head up.  
Kaner wipes the tears off Jonnys cheeks.  
"No, Jonny, I'm here for you. No matter what it is." Kaner stays calm even though he too is sad and scared.  
Jonny tries to smile at him.  
Then the doorbell rings.  
"Oh shit." Jonny says.  
"It's okay." Kaner says. He gets up and throws Jonny a shirt.  
"She will understand." Kaner puts on his own clothes.  
"Come on." He holds his hand out. Jonny takes it.  
They walk down the stairs. Jonny tries to regain himself but knows he is a wreck.  
Kaner opens the door.  
Deb is smiling big and Rod is standig behind her looking just as complacent.  
"Hey!" He says, pulling Kaner into her arms. Kaner hugs her back, then she walks in the house.  
"Hey, Jonny!" She says.  
But kind of tones down when she sees his face at the moment.  
Kaner walks back in and takes Jonnys arm again.  
"What's wrong?" She asks.  
Kaner looks up at Jonny who keeps a blank expression.  
"Jonnys parents are just being kinda square about this whole thing." Kaner says.  
"What do you mean..." Deb says.  
"Can I tell her?" Kaner asks.  
Jonny shrugs but Kaner does it anyway.  
They all Sit down around the living room Kaner sits down with Jonny on the couch while his parents take the chairs on either side.  
Kaner starts explaining.  
His eyes start watering when he gets to the part about his dad wanting to hurt them.  
Debs face grows sad and Rods angry.  
Kaner tells the whole story as it happened. Jonny just sits still.  
"When was this?" She asks.  
"Right before you got here." Kaner says wrapped around Jonny.  
"Oh, Sweetheart. I am so sorry." She gets up.  
"Come here, babe." She says to Jonny. Jonny gets up and hugs her. She holds him for a long time.  
"It doesn't matter what those bozos think. We love you!" She says letting go of him.  
"Thanks, Deb." That does make him feel a little better. 

 

"Sure thing, Jonny. After all, you're my son now!" she says, with an arm around Jonny. 

 

Jonny smiles, feeling a little more relieved. 

 

Jonny sits down on the couch. 

 

"So when are you planning this whole wedding?" Rod asks.  
"I don't know." Kaner looks down at Jonny.  
"Maybe this summer sometime, something small." Jonny says.  
Kaner sits on Jonnys knee.  
Jonny puts his arm around Kaners waist.  
Deb smirks at them, proudly. Rod just acts normal.  
"Small?" she laughs.  
"Well, just family, close friends and the guys." Kaner says.  
She laughs.  
"Well honey, that's kind of all who'd be there anyway." Kaner smiles realizing shes right.  
"We better start planning!" she says after a moment of awkward silence.  
"You get on that, mama." Kaner says.  
"I will!" she says thinking Kaner was serious. 

 

They spend the next hour talking over possible wedding plans. Kaner and his mom mostly. Jonny and Rod keep pretty quiet except to break up their disagreements.  
Finally it's time for the guys to head to the airport to fly to DC.  
Jonny and Kaner quickly throw their things in a suitcase, they share.  
Kaner hugs his mom and she hugs Jonny.  
"Keep your head up, J." she says as Jonny leaves. Jonny smiles at her.  
"We'll hold the fort down, good luck. Love you!" she yells from the doorway. Kaner waves. 

 

Kaner babbles the entire ride to the rink. Jonny just nods his head and fills in "yups." and "okays."

 

Finally he pulls up the rink. He gets out and grabs his stuff. He continues babbling as they get on the bus. Sharpy already apparently told all the guys already because they all started on the 'congrats' hugs and bumps.  
Kaner loves the extra attention.  
Jonny sits with Q on the bus. He wants to review game plans. Q is putting Saader on the line with Kaner and him, as that's when he scores the most.  
Jonny nods and draws strategies on the game board. Kaner continues babbling about he and Jonnys wedding. The guys think it's hilarious but they're happy. 

 

Finally they get to the airport. Jonny shakes Qs hand and gets off, unloading bags even thought they technically have people to do that. That's just Jonny. 

 

Kaner catches up to him, still bubbly as can be. I don't think he has even thought about the scoring race.  
Jonny wraps his arm around his shoulder as they walk throught the airport. Corey and Brandon walk on either side. Jonny continues to analyze the plan, explaining how to beat players, which way to shoot, where to carry the puck to. Jonny is like a computer. He is always taking in info and analyzing it then using it, if it involves a stick and puck, he remembers it. 

 

Kaner just hangs on his side, pretty much ignoring everything he is saying.  
Most of the guys think that's all Jonny does but Kaner knows him better. The other side.  
They all load onto the plane. Jonny and Kaner take seats in the back. 

 

Kaner has finally hushed about the wedding.  
He just kind of makes small talk about life that Jonny follows until Kaner falls asleep. He usually doesn't even make it past take off before he is crashed but the seatbelt light has just gone off when he passes out this time. He has his head on Jonnys lap.  
Corey comes and sits in the seat in the row next to them. He asks Jonny for some advice.  
He explains how Ovi and Backstrom like to shoot high, so keep the glove and blocker up. Corey nods, taking it all into consideration.  
"And Q says he is sticking Saader out with us, so that'll be some depth on the first line, but the rest are gonna be a little weaker."  
Corey laughs because he knows why.  
Corey goes and sits back down. Jonny just sits and thinks about plays in his head, like he always does but he is having trouble concentration.  
He keeps hearing those words over and over.  
"I will beat you both senseless."  
"All of your accomplishments mean nothing now."  
Jonny shivers.  
He sits quietly the whole plane ride and keeps to himself. Kind of the usual so nobody says anything.  
He wakes Kaner up as they're landing.  
Kaner yawns.  
"You ready to get that title?" Jonny asks.  
"Never felt more ready, JJ."  
Jonny kisses his forehead.  
"I believe in you." he says.  
Kaner smiles at him. His huge glowing eyes. Jonny can't help but smile too.  
They get off the plane and take another bus to the rink.  
Kaner stays relatively quiet. The nerves finally starting to sink in.  
They unload the gear into the locker room.  
Jonny gets up to give his ritual speech.  
The guys listen closely. Jonny throws hints in sometimes of what to do, that Q doesn't know about but all the guys can tell he is a little rattled. 

 

They hit the ice for the first period. Jonny feels weak. His legs are already stinging after 10, he feels drained. Kaner on the other hand was on fire. He starts off just as he did against Boston, rallying two goals in the first.  
Everyone just assumes Jonny is hanging back to let Kaner have the spotlight, which Is kind of true but only he and Kaner know it isn't completely.  
The Hawks end the period with a three goal lead, with another goal from Keith.  
Jonny sits in his cubby, quiet. Usually he gets up and gives a pep talk but he just cant find it. Kaner sees his pain and looks at him sympathetically. He can't imagine how hard that would be.  
A few of the guys notice and it's Sharpy to finally speak up. Without Kaner and Jonny fighting, it's too quiet.  
"Okay, what up?" Sharpy asks looking back and forth between the two.  
Jonny stays quiet.  
"Jonnys parents are assholes, that's what's up." Kaner gets up and walks to Jonnys cubby.  
He sits on his knee, like earlier.  
He rests his arm on his neck.  
Jonny isn't even embarrassed, actually, he feels kind of good with Kaner right there.  
"Why?" Sharpy asks Naïvely.  
Kaner starts playing with Jonnys hair.  
"It isn't important." he makes a huge point saying it, so Jonny hears him, loud and clear.  
Jonny keeps his head down.  
The guys look confused but don't go any further into asking.  
They get the okay to hit the ice. They file out slowly after they're all gone, Kaner kisses Jonnys lips.  
"For you, Toews." He holds out his glove to Jonny.  
Jonny bumps it and follows Kaner out of the tunnel.  
Kaner grabs three more goals that period. Which not only set the goal record but also becoming the only player In the last five years to score a hat trick in one period and the youngest ever. And he still had twenty minutes left. 

 

Jonny tries to act happy for Kaner but lets face it, how happy can a person honestly be after that?  
Everyone grabs Kaner when he walks in.  
He smiles and jokes with them but makes a point of getting to Jonny. Crawford has purposefully sat in Kaner's cubby so he can be next to Jonny. Kaner pats him on the shoulder before going to his-Corey's-cubby.

 

He doesn't really bother trying to cheer Jonny up because he knows it would be no use. 

 

Kaner fins finishes the game off with one more assist which not only gives the Hawks a 7-2 win, Kaner also broke three records in one game, which was also a record in itself.  
Jonny quickly takes off his gear. He tries to act as normal as possible. Some of the guys pat his shoulders and hug him on the way out but don't ask, they know Kaner has it handled. And he does.  
"I will meet you in the truck, Kaner." he says.  
Kaner throws him the keys.  
Kaner feels awful. He isn't even happy he just broke all those records.  
"Is Jonny okay?" Brandon asks Kaner after all most the guys leave.  
Kaner shakes his head.  
"He called his parents this morning to tell them the news and they freaked on him." he says untying his skates.  
"No shit?"  
"Yeah, they flipped. They said if he marries me his dad is gonna kill us both and that everything he has done doesn't mean anything now and all this shit."  
"What the fuck?!" Brandon says angrily.  
"I know. Jonny just kinda shut down. I have never seen him like that. I don't know what to do."  
Brandon looks at Kaner.  
"Kaner, part of being partners is just being there for eachother."  
"I know." he sighs.  
Brandon gets up.  
"Listen, Jonny is wrapped around your finger, we all know that. He loves you more than anything. You can get him through this. Don't let it affect anything." 

 

"Thanks Saader." he says. He bro-hugs Kaner.  
Kaner follows him out and goes to the car. He takes what Saader says to heart. 

 

The next months pass, Jonny starts to shut down completely. 4 goals in 16 games. Coach put Jonny on the second line. Then the third. Media has gone crazy. Jonny wont even talk to anyone. It leaked that he and Kaner were getting married and with Jonnys slump, it only looks obvious that that is the reason but they couldn't be more wrong. They set the date for July 1. And to make things worse, Jonnys parents have started calling constantly, threating. Threatening to disown Jonny, hurt Kaner .  
Kaner disconnected the phone line. 

 

The Hawks are in the third round of the playoffs. Jonny has yet to produce a goal. While Kaner has picked up the slack, making 14 total. 

 

The date comes closer and closer. The Hawks lose in the last round of the playoffs to the Avs for the finals. Tough. Normally the guys would be devastated but Jonny has grown emotionless and Kaner is getting numb trying to deal with it. 

 

June 21:  
The decorations are ordered, suits tailored, cake designed, preacher booked. It's all falling into place and Saturday is approaching fast.  
Jonny is pacing the room upstairs, something he has done a lot lately. He has gained 13 pounds. No ambition to work out, eat healthy or really do anything. He feels completely lost. He never thought it would come to this.  
"You can't do this, Jonny." he says to himself, nearly pulling his hair out as he rips at it with his hands.  
"You're wrong." he say.  
"This isn't what you want." he tries to convince himself.  
"Why!?" He yells.  
"Why did this all have to fucking happen!?" he screams at the ceiling.  
"I can't." he panics.  
'Where's Patrick?' he thinks. Probably out with his mom, doing the final preparations. Jonny has to pull the plug.  
Jonny rushes outside, with only one car, Kaner has, he runs down to the park he knows they're at. It's near 2 miles but Jonny doesn't stop. He finally arrives. A little place, back behind, covered in weeping willow vines, out of the big city lights that is Chicago. Kaner and his mom are in the middle, pointing at things.  
"Kaner." Jonny says, panting.  
"Jonny?" Kaner says as they run over to him.  
"We can't do this. I'm so sorry." he says.  
"Wait, Jonny, what?" Kaner says not understanding yet.  
"This." Jonny waves his hands around.  
"I can't marry you." he says.  
"I-I'm sorry."  
Jonny jogs off before they can catch him.  
"Jonny, wait, please!" Kaner begs from a distance. Jonny doesn't turn around. 

 

Kaner stands in the middle of the area speechless. silent tears roll down from his eyes and hit the ground, where they were supposed to become one.  
Jonny runs. Past the house, past the rink and all the way down to the next open spot. He has no idea where he is. Some river on the outside of town. His phone is going crazy, he chucks it deep into the water. He sits down on the bay. There is nobody around, probably for a good mile. He cries into his knees. He doesn't know what to do, where to go. So he just sits there. Not wanting to be around anyone. Daylight turns to dusk, then pitch blackness. He lays down on his back and looks at the stars. He can hear the crazieness of nightlife in Chi but ignores it. You can't see the stars in town. He's probably even further out then he thought.

 

He sits on that bay all night, awake. Just as the sun starts to emegere, he hears rusting behind him.  
"Jonathan?" A deep voice says, followed by a flashlight.  
Jonny turns around. "We found him." a man says into a microphone in his callar.  
"What's going on?" Jonny stands up.  
"We've been looking for you all night, kid." the cop says.  
"I'm chief of police, Porter Cooper." he holds out his hand.  
Jonny steps back. "Have you been here the whole time?" he asks.Jonny nods. "I wasn't hiding." he says.  
"Well that's too bad, you had a pretty good spot to be doin that, son."  
"Your husband his worried sick." he says.  
"I don't have a husband." Jonny says sharply.  
Cooper looks a little confused but nods. "Sorry, um, Patrick, your- friend." he corrects.  
"Come on, lets get you out of here." he says.  
Jonny is hesitant but follows the cop and takes a ride back to his house in the car. Jonny gets out and looks up at the house. There are cars everywhere and all the lights are on. Jonny walks up the front stairs with Cooper right behind. He opens it. A room of people jump up. Kaner comes running out from the kitchen. He jumps into Jonnys arms. Jonny, shocked, doesn't know what to do but does feel somewhat comforted with Kaner in his arms. He hugs him but not hard.  
"Jonny." "Oh My God, I was so scared." he says, sobbing into Jonnys chest.  
Jonny stands stiff as a board, unsure what to do. He looks around the room. All of the guys are there, Kaners parents, three cops, several of the Hawks staff, Q, and some of thier other buddies, a good thirty people.  
"If you dont wanna get married, okay, but please never run off like that again!" Kaner pleads.  
"Sorry." Jonny says, still lacking any emotion to the situation.

 

Kaner backs away from him slowly, realizing he is completley gone. He goes over and sits by Deb and starts crying into her. Jonny doesn't even feel a sting. A few of the people shuffle out past Jonny after nothing happens for the next hour. Jonny doesn't say a word.  
"Jonny." Rod says.  
"May I speak to you for a moment?" he asks.  
Jonny is hesitant but he follows him into the guest room, alone. "You let them get to you, didn't ya?" he says leaning against the door.  
Jonny keeps silent.  
"Jonny." He steps closer. "When Patrick first told me about, you know, you and him, I didn't belive it either. It's, it's not really a call any dad ever wants to get about thier son." Rod laughs a little and keeps going.  
"There is some shame in being gay I guess. I thought that made my son less of a man. Top leading scorer in the world. Less manly for being gay? Nah. I never quiet came to terms with it." he pauses. "'Til i met you."  
Jonny looks up at that. "You guys had been together for six months. I had never seen my son so lit up, so just happy to be in his own skin. He had so many problems growing up. I guess we know why now. But man, that day I saw him introduce you to us. He was so proud. You were his prized trophy. You remember how shy he used to be?"  
Jonny nods.  
"Never would have thought that now, would ya?" he says.  
Jonny shakes his head, remembering how shy Kaner used to be. He never even talked to him in the pre-season.  
"He just has opened up so much." he says.  
"You mean the world to him."  
"He loves you, Jonny."  
"I was raised to belive that love was just between a man and a woman but when I saw the way that my son looked at you, I knew I had never been more wrong about anything in my life".  
Jonny feels a flood of emotions coming through him. More than he has felt in a good six weeks. Guilt, anxiety, regret, and love.  
"Oh God, what have I done?" Jonny asks putting his face in his hands.  
"It's not too late." Rod says deeply.  
Jonny doesn't waste a second. He bolts out the door and down the stairs. Kaner is still crying on the couch. Deb is way less than satisfied with Jonny at the moment but he nearly trips over her feet to get to Kaner.  
"Kaner, hey." he rushes out. Kaner looks up, horrified.  
"Kaner, I made a huge huge mistake." he says panicking again.  
"What?" Kaner says.  
"My parents don't matter. If they don't accept me, whatever. You are the most important thing in my life, not them. You're my whole world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jonny begs.  
"Oh my God, Jonny, Yes!" Kaner jumps up.  
Jonny picks him up off the ground and he wraps his legs around Jonnys waist. Jonny squeezes him.  
The remaing people are all crying tears of happiness. Its a sureal moment.The room is quiet except for Kaner crying into Jonnys shoulder. Jonny wont put him down, ever.  
"I love you, Kaner." Jonny says, tears flowing down his own face too.  
"I love you too, Jonny." he says.  
"What are we waiting for, we have a wedding to do!" Deb yells.  
Rod leans back against the wall, smiling. Jonny finally sets Kaner down. He looks into his eyes.  
"How did I get so lucky?" Jonny asks outloud.  
"You're not the lucky one, Toews." Kaner flirts back. 

 

July 1: Jonnys post-ceremony speech. "Three years ago, when I was drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks, I thought my dream had come true. All I had worked for all my life. I was a professional hockey player. I had it all. I thought. Turns out I had nothing. The first day. The first day that little kid stepped onto the ice. I knew. I had already fallen in love before I had even said a word to him. I found out quick, He let his skills do the talking. Over the years, Patrick has made me a better person. He taught me how to have fun. He taught me how to laugh. Most importantly he taught me how to love. He used to tease me about how serious I took hockey. I still didn't understand. I I had worked 19 years to get where I was. 19 years of skating, training but it only took me a second to fall in love with him. Now, I get to spend the rest of eternity with him, but I will feel the way I did in that moment. And to this day, I fall for him over and over" Jonny pauses.  
Patrick comes up to the stage and Jonny wraps his arm around him, standing up proud.  
"I learned that sometimes you never really know what you want. I pushed myself so hard all that time, when all the happiness I ever wanted was sitting right in front of me." 

 

He turns to Kaner and lowers the microphone. 

 

"Now, I get to wake up every morning to those deep blue eyes, big smile, everyday for the rest of my life" he brushes Kaners chin. "People only live for so long but a love like ours last for all eternity." he finishes. He kisses Kaners lips, passionatly. And whispers:

 

"Forever."


End file.
